


lazy day

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Smut, bottom!Virgil, established prinxiety, top!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Roman wants to show Virgil how much he means to him by spending a lazy day together. Couch sex ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Kudos: 90





	lazy day

Roman was always trying to do grand romantic gestures for Virgil, but the anxious side either didn't notice or he got too nervous to say anything. The prince couldn't quite understand why Virgil was so standoffish, given the fact that they had been in a relationship for a long time. Was Virgil not satisfied with him anymore? 

One morning, Roman was in the mindspace kitchen, waiting for his coffee to finish brewing. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice his twin sneak in. He was _so_ deep in thought that when Remus dropped a bloody hand at Roman’s feet like a cat would with a bird, Roman didn't even flinch. 

“Um. What?” Remus furrowed his eyebrows and waved a hand in front of the prince’s face. “Heellllooooo, anyone in there?” 

“Oh, hey. Didn’t notice you there.” Roman said softly, his mind still focused on Virgil. He glanced at his twin. “Hey… you know Virgil really well, right?”

“Uh, I guess?” Remus shrugged. “I know how to make him cringe.” 

“Do you know how to make him happy?” Roman questioned. The Duke glanced around, confused. 

“...me? Really?” He cackled, but then noticed the upset look on his twin’s face. “I mean, he likes spiders and dark clothes and loud music…”

“Yes, I know, Remus.” Roman sighed. “He’s not responding well to any of my grand gestures of love. He won't even say that he loves me to my face, though he always implies that he does.”

“Are you… really surprised about that?” Remus asked honestly. “He’s a ball of anxiety and nervousness, of course he won't respond well to your big gestures. They make him uncomfortable. I used to do big things to make him even more anxious.”

“...but I want to show him that I love him in the best way that I know how.” Roman said softly. Remus shook his head. 

“It’s not about what would work on _you_. It's about what will make _Virgil_ happy. You’re so conceited, bro.” He giggled.

“I don’t know why I even bother with you,” Roman sighed. “But… maybe you're right.”

“What was that?” Remus smirked. “I’ve never heard those words come from you, Roman. I’m surprised.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.” Roman poured two cups of coffee and put some sugar and cream into one of them. He started to leave, cups in hand, but hesitated. “...Thanks, Remus.”

\---

“Mm, thanks,” Virgil muttered, sitting up in bed as Roman handed him the coffee. “I slept horribly. Remus was keeping Thomas up late with awful thoughts again.”

“Why didn't you wake me?” Roman asked, settling under the bed covers next to Virgil, who scooted closer to the prince and snuggled a little into his side.

“You seemed so peaceful…” Virgil murmured before taking a long sip of his coffee. “Mm, black. Like my soul.” Roman laughed a little and took a sip of his coffee, watching Virgil. 

“So, what do you want to do today, babe?” Roman asked. Virgil looked up at him with a confused look. 

“You haven't… made any plans for today?” The anxious side asked. “You usually have a lot of things you want to do…”

“Hm, well. Not today, I guess.” Roman made a mental note to cancel the picnic he had set up in the imagination room. Maybe he’d offer it up to Logan and Patton, instead. “What would you like to do, Virgil?”

“Well, I…” Virgil hesitated. “I don't know. I guess I wouldn't mind just… laying around with you all day, maybe watching a movie or a show.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Roman smiled, pulling Virgil a little closer, snuggling. He took another sip of his coffee. “Anything to make you happy, Virge.”

“...thanks.” Virgil snuggled more into Roman’s side, and a comfortable silence fell over the two as they enjoyed their coffee.

\---

The two had migrated to the couch in the living room, since the others were doing their own thing. Roman was lounging with Virgil laying between his legs, and the anxious side was dozing in his arms. Roman tried not to focus on the slight part between his boyfriend’s lips as he breathed deeply in relaxation, and instead turned his gaze to the film they had settled on; Virgil had suggested _The Little Mermaid_ and so the two had settled in to watch the film.

He knew this was enough for the anxious side, that Virgil needed to rest and relax, and that _he_ did too, sometimes. The prince glanced down at Virgil again, noticing that his bangs had fallen to cover his eyes a little bit. Roman gently pushed the bangs out of the way, his fingertips grazing the soft skin of Virgil’s forehead.

“Mmm…” Virgil hummed happily, pressing into Roman. “You don’t need to be cautious or worried about waking me up, Ro.”

“You need to rest, Virge,” Roman said softly, running one of his hands through Virgil’s longer hair.

“You’re… sure there’s nothing else you’d rather be doing right now?” Virgil asked, looking up at Roman through his eyelashes. A pang of adoration struck the prince, and he smiled softly.

“I’m doing exactly what I want to do right now. I’m spending time with you.” He responded, leaning down to kiss Virgil’s forehead. “I know that my… grand gestures are too much sometimes. But I want to be here for you, too, so that you know that I love you and am willing to slow down for you.”

“...for me…?” Virgil said this so softly that Roman almost didn’t hear him. But he just smiled and continued running his hand through Virgil’s hair.

“I’d do anything for you, Virge.” Roman whispered. Virgil gave a small smile, then hid his face in the couch cushion. “Aw, did I make you blush?”

“It’s not very hard to do that, Ro.” Virgil muttered into the cushion, his voice muffled. “Especially when you say things like that.”

“I mean, I could find… _other_ ways to make you blush, Virge.” Roman suggested, his voice deepening. “If you want to, that is.”

“What if someone walks in…?” Virgil said softly, pulling away from the cushion to look at Roman.

“We can go somewhere else, if you want.” Roman suggested, tilting his head to get a better look at Virgil’s reaction.

“But I’m comfy…” Virgil whined a little, making Roman raise his eyebrows. He shifted so that he was sitting up between Roman’s legs, facing the prince. He glanced towards all the doors, hoping no one would come in. Roman watched him intently, knowing that if he made the first move it would just make Virgil more nervous, so he just took one of his boyfriend’s hands in his own. Virgil looked at him through his bangs, and leaned forward slowly until their lips met. Roman sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Virgil so that they were closer together. Virgil straddled Roman’s legs then, pressing down against his boyfriend.

“Mm, Virge…” Roman moaned, tangling his fingers in Virgil’s hair as their kiss deepened. Virgil whined a little, pulling his pajama bottoms and underwear down a little so that his ass was showing. Roman conjured up a bottle of lube and slicked up two of his fingers, then began to tease around Virgil’s entrance. “We’re going to be really lazy today, hmm?” Virgil whined again, burying his face in Roman’s neck, biting and kissing a little. With his spare hand, Roman pulled a blanket over the two of them, just in case another side did walk in.

He pressed one of his fingers into Virgil, making the anxious side hiss a little, pushing back onto the finger. He pushed it in further, stretching around, before adding his second finger and scissoring slowly. 

“Ro-” Virgil moaned softly into Roman’s neck as he pushed back onto his fingers. “Mm, more, please…” Roman obeyed, pulling his fingers out and slicking up a third. He pushed the three fingers in, curling them until he felt Virgil arch his back, moaning a little louder. “Feels good, Ro.” He breathed, pulling Roman’s pajamas and underwear down just enough so that his cock sprang free. He pumped it a few times, earning soft moans from Roman, who retaliated by moving his fingers faster, curling them against the spot that made Virgil keen. Virgil grabbed the lube, spreading it thoroughly over Roman’s cock. “I’m ready, Ro.” Roman pulled his fingers out and watched as Virgil readjusted and then slowly sank himself down onto the prince. Roman groaned, and Virgil buried his face into his chest. The two laid there, breathing heavily, feeling their closeness, for what felt like minutes. 

Roman ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair again, then rested his hand on the anxious side’s cheek. “You feel _so_ good, Virge.” He kissed the top of Virgil’s head. Virgil wiggled a bit, then slowly rose and then sank back down onto Roman, a soft moan coming from his throat. 

“ _Do_ something, please,” Virgil whined, his breathing ragged. Roman smirked, grabbing Virgil’s hips, then began to thrust up slowly into his boyfriend. Virgil’s head fell back, his mouth open wide, as he met each of Roman’s thrusts. “Faster, Ro-”

“Ah ah, no. We’re being lazy, remember?” Roman teased, still continuing to take his time. He could feel Virgil tightening around him, though, since each time Roman thrust up, he hit that perfect spot. Virgil whined again, grabbing Roman’s shirt tightly.

“ _Please_ …” He moaned, trying to bounce faster on Roman. Roman made a _tsk_ noise and held Virgil’s hips in place so he couldn’t move his hips. “Ro, please…”

“But I’m enjoying the feeling of just being inside you,” He hummed happily. “Just relax, babe.”

“How can I relax,” a grunt escaped Virgil’s throat here, “when I’m desperate to release?” Roman just smirked, and Virgil looked up at him. “Ro, come on, please…” He leaned forward, their foreheads pressing together. Roman kept one hand firmly on Virgil’s hip but used his other hand to finally pull Virgil’s throbbing cock out of his underwear, stroking it slowly. “Ro-”

Roman started thrusting up into Virgil again, timing his thrusts with the strokes he was giving to Virgil. The anxious side moaned, sloppily kissing the prince, and tried to bounce with Roman’s thrusts. Their breathing quickened, and Virgil arched his back suddenly, a low growl escaping him as he came in Roman’s hand, tightening around his boyfriend’s cock. Roman came then, deep into Virgil.

He stayed buried inside Virgil for a bit, waiting for both of their heartbeats to slow down. “We should go shower or something,” Roman suggested, but Virgil just snuggled closer to him.

“Naptime first,” Virgil murmured. “Stay inside me, okay?”

“Anything for you, babe.” Roman smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head. “I love you.” Sleepily, Virgil responded. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
